House Vonyx
Like many Knight Houses, House Vonyx was once part of the Imperium of Man since the early days of M30 prior to the Horus Heresy. The House was originally established under the Lord Jaedus Vonyx on the planet of Ferrosal. The latter is a planet within Segmentum Obscurus with an abundance in resources with several native human populations, but with far more predatory wildlife. The resources of the planet were claimed by Lord Jaedus Vonyx, the then-Warlord of the planet. This abundance in resources and rapid development under Jaedus' leadership coupled with the technology and knowledge brought by the Tech Priests of Mars after their arrival, soon lead to the founding of the Vonyx Knight House. Later on, Jaedus was murdered by an unknown assailant, and Lilana Vonyx took over the House as the only legitimate heir, wherein she and her house fell to Chaos. History In the early days of M30, prior to the Horus Heresy, a planet was identified in the central region of Segmentum Obscurus. It was part of a subsector of three planets, two of which were habitable. Skull probes were deployed, along with a number of scouts from the Shadow Chalice Chapter. The expedition group soon discovered that whilst there were only a few native human settlements, it contained two things in great abundance - The first is the resources that were found on the planet, vast amounts of raw materials including pure water springs, sand, metallic elements, oil and just about any other material that would be useful. The other was the large amount of hostile wildlife, including large kraken-like sea creatures, not too dissimilar from those found on Fenris, but much smaller and not of Tyranid origin. The expedition leader, an unnamed Tech Priest, made contact with Jaedus on the planet, and offered the technology available to them in exchange for his loyalty to the Imperium. Jaedus was initially ready to decline, but he saw the Astartes escort of the Shadow Chalice with him, and knew he and his warriors with basic weaponry would not stand a chance, though he also saw the chance to improve the living conditions of his tribe, so he agreed. Over the course of the next few centuries, Jaedus and his people embraced the Technology brought to his people and the rule of the Imperium of Man. In exchange for his allegiance, he was made the master of what would soon be House Vonyx, a new Knight House of the Imperium. This need was also made evident as the number of predators on the planet shot up rapidly due to their lack of resistance. The Kraken of the oceans had grown into huge sizes of forty feet (tentacles not included) as well as an unrecognised plant species called Virids, carnivorous plants that would often move in groups to kill and feast on human flesh. When springtime came about the planet, the Virids would pollinate rapidly - If left to pollinate on their own, they would soon cover the planet. Jaedus was tasked with choosing ten of his best to join him in piloting the first Imperial Knights of the planet. This group contained at least four Knight Acherons armed with flamers to deal with the cannibalistic plants. The other Knights varied in type, and it was Jaedus himself who brought down the only recorded Kraken mother on the planet with a heavily modified Knight Paladin. With this effort alone, most of the planet was rendered safe for further development, with the exception of the Northern hemisphere. Skull probes were sent there to investigate and what was found was kept as a well-guarded secret by Jaedus and the Tech Priests of the planet, prohibiting travel there to all on the planet. Shadow Chalice of Malice During the vast majority of the Horus Heresy, House Vonyx and Ferrosal remained largely untouched beyond the occasional exportation of soldiers, Knights and resources that were desperately needed by the Imperium. Around the time of M38, it was reported planet-wide that Jaedus had been assassinated. His body was discovered by his daughter, Lilana Vonyx. Oddly enough, the body had no visible wounds on it, and seemed cold to the touch. The Palace where the Vonyx family resided was thoroughly searched and no assailant was found - The only evidence being a discarded flask in the sewer. To this day, nobody knows where the assailant fled to, or have any idea who it may have been. As a direct result, the Chapter Master of the Shadow Chalice Chapter, Altair Lysantius, and his Chapter were deployed en masse to the Sector. In light of the recent Horus Heresy, the Imperial worlds that remained undamaged and still possessed resources became incredibly valuable and their safety was paramount. As Ferrosal's ruler, Lilana allowed the Chapter to move at will. With the Imperium drawing heavily on Ferrosal's resources, the planet's natural minerals began to dry up - Which would soon become a living nightmare for the planet rulers and officials, for without their ability to bring income in exchange for their resources, they could not maintain their stability. This would become true after ten years, which saw many of the planet's mines running dry, food becoming scarce and taxes on the citizens skyrocketed. This resulted in many riots, most of them for food and others for transportation off the planet. Lilana gave approval to Altair's marines to use any means necessary to control the rioting citizens - And they did through the use of terror. Riot leaders were executed in public displays by hand and houses would often be demolished to serve as warnings to any others who may seek to cause pandemonium in the streets. Oddly, even when there were a lack of riots, the Chapter continued to suppress the citizens through fear. Lilana had imposed martial law on the planet in the wake of the riots and thus the full power of ruling the planet remained with the Vonyx Knights and the Shadow Chalice Marines. The concept of absolute power, people living because the ruling echelons willed it, slowly engulfed the Knights and Marines, making them more and more cruel. Citizens began to grow tired of the oppression and one man, Jaymes Christofal, gathered everyone brave enough to face their rulers in a defiant march to the Vonyx Palace. It was a peaceful march, but what resulted would forever damn the House and any that stood with it. Upon reaching the Palace gates, Lilana and her PDF entourage, as well as a number of Chalice Marines, were waiting - And before Jaymes could open his mouth, they opened fire. Hundreds of innocents were massacred as a result of the 'riot', and the killers enjoyed the fear and anarchy that was created. In a brief moment, Lilana realised what she had done - Thousands of people were killed during her short reign. The Imperium would never accept this, she could never atone for this or go back to ruling as an Imperial Knight house and in a desperate bid, she recalled learning of the God Malice - One who delighted at the fear and terror that was carried out, and made a pact with him. She would devote herself and her people to his service, in exchange for protection. Lost to Anarchy The protection that Lilana had pleaded for weeks earlier came at precisely the right moment. When Inquisitor Soloman of the Ordo Hereticus arrived to the planet with a sizeable fleet with the intention of bringing the Shadow Chalice and House Vonyx to justice, a warp storm manifested itself and engulfed the fleet. Whilst the Warp Storm itself did not drag the planet to the Warp, it did engulf it. This made warp travel to the system near-impossible for anyone seeking to do so. The Warp Storm completely trapped the Vonyx family and Shadow Chalice on the planet, where they were vulnerable to the influence of the Warp - And in their case, Malice. The militant forces of the planet, including Lilana's Imperial Knights, began routing citizens for 'dissenting' and would offer them up as sacrifices to the Warp's entities as sacrifices, feeding off their fear and terror. The Chapter Master Altair Licientus, discovered a new feeling of power in the terror he spread. It was not long before a serpentine, winged monstrosity - A Greater Daemon of Malice, a Lord of Despair, would call to him from the northern wastes of the planet. This Lord of Despair was named Verakra. It spoke to Altair of a deity of the Warp, one who could incite terror on a whim, whom would make him his Champion - Malice, or Malal as some knew him to be. The Daemon extended this offer to Altair, serve Malice or the Warp Storm would consume him and all on the planet. Altair needed no further convincing, he relished the feeling of power to strike fear into whom he wished. He readily accepted the offer from Verakra. As he did, he adopted the moniker Altair Hanarchus, the surname being a vague contraction of 'Harmony' and 'Anarchy'. His form twisted and mutated, his skin grew deathly pale, his eyes mutated to the point of being little other than yellow specks overshadowed by pitch black hair, his teeth grew sharp and lips peeled off, leaving his visage to be a sight of terror, spiked protrusions erupting on his flesh - And he would extend this corruption to not only his Marines but Lilana Vonyx. This corruption would also reach Lilana herself. Some say that she claims to have been spoken a single word by Malice himself, which was enough to drive her mad. Category:Imperium Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Cults Category:Knight Houses